paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Elisa Katsenja
Elisa Katsenja is a Kolechian female entrant who is romantically involved with Sergiu. They met during the Six-Year War, and Sergiu asks the inspector to let Elisa cross the border despite the fact that she does not have all the required documents. thumb|300px|Elisa in the [[Papers, Please – The Short Film|film adaptation.]] The character also appears in the official short film adaptation where she is played by Antonina Kravcova. Gameplay At the beginning of day 25, Sergiu (if alive) will tell the inspector that he had met a beautiful girl in Kolechia during the war. He says someone informed him that she will be coming to Arstotzka soon and asks him for a favor: to let her cross the border. He then gives the inspector a locket with a picture of Elisa. Elisa is the third entrant on day 26, December 18, which is also her 20th birthday (although this is not explicitly brought up). She will arrive regardless of whether Sergiu is still alive or not. She arrives saying that Sergiu is all she has left, because her family is gone. She does not have the right documents, and permitting her entry will result in a citation. If Sergiu is alive, she and Sergiu will be very grateful if she is let into Arstotzka and they can be seen embracing once she is past the border. If Sergiu is dead, the inspector will tell her that and she will then walk back to West Grestin side even if the inspector approves her entry. The locket Sergiu gave to the inspector on day 25 may be given to Elisa, but it is not required; she will not bring it up if the inspector keeps it. If Sergiu is alive and the locket is not returned to Elisa, Sergiu will collect it the next day. If the inspector allows Elisa through and Sergiu survives the attack, Sergiu is reassigned and Elisa gives the inspector 100 credits at the end of the day. Reunion If Sergiu is alive and the inspector lets Elisa through, the following sequence can be seen in the upper-half of the screen. Note that the player can still interact with other entrants as the following unfolds. # Elisa walks to the right (as any other regular entrant). # Elisa and Sergiu see each other, Sergiu calls out "ELISA!", and then they run towards each other. # They embrace. # They walk together towards Sergiu's post. # They embrace again. # Sergiu returns to his post and Elisa walks south, off the screen. Transcripts 1. Introduction: *''Do you know Sergiu? '' *''He said you were friend. '' *''That you would help. '' *''Please, my family is gone. '' *''I have only Sergiu left.'' 2. Upon interrogation: *inspector You do not have the required documentation. *''I tried for so long. '' *''They would not allow me to leave.'' 3. Sergiu is alive :3.1. Upon denial if Sergiu is alive: :*''I am denied? '' :*''I understand. '' :*''Please, tell Sergiu I will always love him. '' :*''We will be together in another life.'' ::3.1.1. Upon denial if Sergiu is alive if the inspector also gave Elisa the locket: ::*''Return this for him to remember me.'' ::*the locket back to the inspector :3.2. Upon approval if Sergiu is alive: :*''Thank you so much. I will never forget your kindness.'' ::3.2.1. Upon approval if Sergiu is alive and the inspector gives Elisa the locket: ::*inspector He is waiting for you. ::*''My love. '' ::*''I miss him.'' 4. Sergiu is dead :4.1. Upon denial if Sergiu is dead: :*inspector I am sorry. Sergiu was killed. :*''My Sergiu. We will be together in another life.'' :4.2. Upon approval if Sergiu is dead: :*inspector I am sorry. Sergiu was killed. :*''My Sergiu. '' :*''Thank you for your kindness.'' :*''There is nothing for me here any more.'' :4.3. When given the locket if Sergiu is dead: :*inspector I am sorry. Sergiu was killed. :*''My Sergiu. Thank you.'' :*away Gallery elisa and sergiu.png|Elisa and Sergiu reunited if Elisa is admitted into Arstotzka. Elisa Locket.png|Sergiu's locket, bearing Elisa's photo on the front. Elisa Locket Open.png|The inside of the locket Elisa gave Sergiu. de:Elisa Katsenja es:Elisa Katsenja ru:Элиза Каченья Category:Characters Category:Entrants Category:Characters from Kolechia